dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra-Humanite (Prime Earth)
and started a fire in a cornfield. Soon after, he met with the young Clark Kent, whose fear he saw as far more appealing. Feeling the "hot terror" of the Kryptonian, he knew he could live off of the people of Earth forever. Unfortunately for him, Clark was not just strong in his fear, but was also physically strong, so the Ultra-Humanite was forced to escape him through a crack in the Phantom Zone that closed behind him, trapping him there once more. Horrorville After the hole was created in the Phantom Zone, the Ultra-Humanite escaped through it following the defeat of Brainiac. Raising the corpses of the parents of Lana Lang, Lewis and Laura, he used her fears and those of many throughout Smallville, while also killing the town sheriff. Controlling a large amount of the populace, he revealed himself to the now grown Superman and his friend John Henry Irons, having already taken Hiro Okamura into his power and restrained him with his tentacles. After Superman had escaped from his clutches along with John, the Ultra-Humanite had reanimated and puppeteer the corpses of his adopted parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent, using words they had truly said to scare him. Meanwhile, the Ultra-Humanite had taken Lana into his clutches along with many of the children and other citizens of Smallville, forcing Lana to enjoy being afraid and tell Superman that it was good and to let it in so that the Ultra-Humanite could feed on that fear. Upon Superman and John Henry Irons entering the Phantom Zone in pursuit of the Ultra-Humanite, he attempted to cause them to feel fear by using Lana's voice, but the organic metal coating over Irons, who shared it with Superman for the time being, protected the two heroes. Seeing them as relatively safe from his predations for the time being, Superman asked who the Ultra-Humanite was, who recalled his first meeting with the younger Clark Kent so many years ago. Upon Superman tearing the organic steel off of himself and subjecting himself to the extreme fear that Ultra-Humanite desired, the creature abandoned Lana's fear and, progressively, that of each member of Smallville's populace, bringing the other pieces of himself back in and using them to contain the intense emotions of fear coming from Superman himself. Despite it all, Ultra-Humanite was at last unable to stomach any more, and left Superman be, allowing him to escape the Phantom Zone, which closed behind him, Lana, and Irons. | Powers = * : The Ultra-Humanite has a physiology capable of corrupting other beings, forcing them to enjoy being afraid so that he can feed on them. He also grows larger and more monstrous with more tentacles with the more fear he takes in. * : The Ultra-Humanite can see into the minds of those he corrupts, thereby forcing them to bear witness to their greatest fears. ** : The Ultra-Humanite can mentally project the fears of victims into their minds, forcing them to be as afraid as possible for as long as possible so as to secure a method of feeding. ** : The Ultra-Humanite can infect its victims with its essence to feed off of and accentuate their fears. ** : The Ultra-Humanite can force victims' minds to not only accept their fears, but enjoy being afraid. ** : The Ultra-Humanite can use victims as mouthpieces for its own voice. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tentacles Category:Phantom Zoners